Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan and Ashleigh's lives through about a dozen number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume 1: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume 2: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume 3: Dead World Breakout *Safety Behind Bars *This Sorrowful Life *Survival Instincts Volume 4: Dead World Devastation *Life Among Them *Sanctuary *The Living and the Dead Volume 5: Dead World Afterlife *Oppression *Something to Fear *March to War Volume 6: Dead World Stage of War *All-Out War, Part One *All-Out War, Part Two Volume 7: Dead World New Life *A New Beginning *No Fear No Choice *When Ties Meet Volume 8: Dead World Extinction *Afterlife *A New Virus *Extinction Volume 9: Dead World Terrifying Realities *Undead Nightmare *Live or Die *Rising Hopes Volume 10: Dead World Biohazard *Organization Conspiracy *The Nemesis Program *The Head of Majini Volume 11: Dead World Twisting Paths Volume 12: Dead World Survival Volume 14: Dead World Downfall Dead World: The Final Chapter Synopsis School of the Dead A mysterious virus outbreak in Surrey Christian Secondary School results in the deaths of many students and teachers. Ryan Lee takes up the mantle of leadership to guide the remaining student and teacher survivors out of the overrun school. Ryan and Ashleigh Yzerman begin a romantic relationship. Along the way, many fall victim to the flesh-eating zombies. In the end, Ryan and Ashleigh become separated from the others, appearing to be the only ones to get out. Town of the Dead Local authorities investigate the events that transpired in Surrey Christian Secondary, which results in the Virus spreading across the planet. In a matter of hours, society has crumbled. Ryan Lee awakens in the midst of the post-apocalypse and soon joins a group of survivors consisting of Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonah, Alex, Judy and Len Klapwyk, Johnson, his brother Kenny, Taylor Williamson, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt. A mission to Surrey ultimately pressures the group to abandon the camp in search of safety. Dark Days Ahead After searching for a safe haven for the last 8 months, the group settles down in an abandoned plantation house. While sweeping the woods surrounding the house, Leo Howard is bitten, prompting Ryan to hack his leg off. In the time that follows while waiting for Leo's fate, Ryan and company discover that the living can be just as dangerous as the mindless zombies roaming the landscape. Eventually, a zombie herd storming the plantation house forces Ryan, Ashleigh and the others to abandon their temporary home. They remain separated for a short time before regrouping on the highway. Survivors of the Dead In the past year since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse, some things have changed for Ryan and his group of survivors. New people have been welcomed into their group, and the search for safety continues. Along the way, they face many challenges that will test the limits of their faith. But it is only Ryan's confidence that they will make it that keeps them going. The group may also find safety within the defended police station, and a new ally in former police officer Andrew West. But is this man really going to turn out as an ally, or is he going to end up inflicting tension within the group of survivors? Dead Hope Hope doesn't always last in the post-apocalyptic world. The group learns this as tensions rise between the survivors during their time in the police station. Andrew West takes an interest in Ashleigh, putting him and Ryan at odds. The real test might be on how well Ryan can maintain stability in the group and keep a healthy friendship with Andrew. Ultimately, an attempt to kill him forces Ryan to make the difficult decision to kill Andrew to protect his people. Rising Apocalypse Recent struggles have caused distrust and loss of faith in the group's current leadership. After the events that took place in the police station, nobody accepted the offer to go out on their own; Ryan has made it clear that if everyone is staying, then "this isn't a democracy anymore." Back on the road again, the group struggles to stay together. It soon becomes clear that finding a safe haven may not be too easy a task. Towards the end, while splitting up to find supplies, Olivia Holt stumbles upon a secure-looking, but overrun Prison. She brings the rest of the group to the hill overlooking it, and despite Ashleigh's protests, Ryan believes that it's good enough, ending Dead World Apocalypse with the last lines in the volume, "it's perfect. We're home." Safety Behind Bars After Olivia discovered the "Canadian Correctional Facility" (otherwise known as the Prison) and with no other places currently available, Ryan deems it the perfect place to set up shop. After cleansing the Prison of all the roamers, the survivors believe that they have finally found a place to call home. Complications arise when they realize they are not the only ones in the Prison, but a group of Prisoners also occupies the Correctional Facility as well. Meanwhile, two survivors of the Surrey Christian Incident (Angelica Malagon and Sonja Marchinkow) are welcomed into the fortified town of Hoodsbury. Angelica sees a chance to live a normal life, but Sonja sees a hidden, more sinister side to The Governor, the town's elected-official. This Sorrowful Life After finally securing a livable home within the Prison, more tensions arise as the group discovers new outside threats. The town of Hoodsbury, ran by its ruthless leader, The Governor, might prove to be one of the toughest challenges they will face. One thing is certain as the battle draws to a close: only one side will be left standing. When The Governor does attack, both sides suffer numerous casualties. Survival Instincts The Prison has fallen after the devastating attack made by The Governor and the Hoodsbury Army. The group of survivors are broken apart and sent on divergent paths, unsure of everyone else's fates as they are exposed to new dangers, new enemies, and heartbreaking choices. As they struggle to regroup, they will have their faith thoroughly tested -- a faith that breaks some of them, and redeems others. Life Among Them After the disaster that had befallen them at the Prison, Ryan and his group of survivors went against numerous obstacles before regrouping again. Ryan's responsibility to Lizzie and Mika causes him to strain his leadership duty to the group. Their search for safety resumes when they are approached by a stranger named Aaron, who offers to take them to the Safe-Zone of Fort Langley. Eventually, Ryan agrees and the group sets out for what they hope will be enough to call home. Sanctuary Ryan and his group of survivors, accompanied by Aaron, arrive at Fort Langley after rescuing a supply run team from the nearby city. After meeting with the community's leader, Carlos, Ryan's group have found their roles: Olivia spends her time in a tower outside the zone, Russell helps out with clearing roamers from the walls, Megan and Ashleigh help out in the infirmary and Ryan acts as the zone's only law enforcement officer. At last, they've found a place to call home. But when Ryan tries to settle a struggle between a man, his wife and child, things go quickly out of control. Dan tries to get revenge on Ryan, killing Carlos' wife and resulting in his own death. Later, a group of scavengers appear, and this causes Carlos to believe he can't lead the community as well as he thought, and subsequently puts Ryan in charge. The Living and the Dead As feared by the survivors after the firefight with the Scavengers, a massive herd is drawn toward the Safe-Zone. Ryan sends a team to retrieve Olivia from the tower, but the plan backfires and the group is separated from everyone else. Everyone rushes inside as the herd takrs down the walls. Many people are killed, but eventually the community joins together and defeats the herd. Nicholas later tries taking the Safe-Zone from Ryan, but Ryan is able to defuse the situation and gain Nicholas' respect. The community eventually repairs the walls and new rules are introduced to ensure everyone's safety. Oppression As things begin to return to normal at the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, the group is taken by surprise when their community is approached by an outsider named George Monroe, who wishes to establish a trade route between the Safe-Zone and several other communities around the area. Ryan is initially untrusting of George, keeping him tied up. Eventually, Ryan is convinced by Lizzie that George is a good man. Ryan agrees to return to the Hilltop Colony with George, but regardless, he brings along a small group as precaution. Once they arrive at the Hilltop, Ryan begins to consider George's proposal. Things change when the Hilltop's leader, Douglas, is wounded by a community member claiming to be delivering a message from the Saviors to save a hostage. Towards the end, Ryan discovers the truth as to why he was chosen as the group's leader, and makes a deal with Douglas to help them deal with the Saviors. Something to Fear Ryan and the community of Fort Langley prepare to face the Hilltop's enemies, the Saviors, a group of brutal people led by a man named Mark Shewfelt. Ryan assembles a small group to return to Hilltop, simultaneously placing Ashleigh in command during his absence. Things quickly go downhill as a group of Saviors take them as prisoners. Ryan recognizes Mark Shewfelt as an EA from school. To make an example, Mark Shewfelt kills Jonah in a brutal way, and forces Ryan into an ultimatum that puts the lives of everyone in Fort Langley at risk. After arriving safely at Hilltop, Ryan returns to Fort Langley to prepare them for the arrival of the Saviors. March to War Challenges resume as the community of Fort Langley prepares half of everything for the Saviors. However, things quickly spiral out of control when Mark arrives to collect his offerings from Fort Langley early. The Safe-Zone is almost overrun by the Saviors after a failed attempt to kill Mark, but the arrival of a stranger named Paul and others arrive in time to chase the Saviors off. This happens to begin the stages for an all-out war. Ryan talks with Olivia, Megan and Johnson before accepting help from Paul's group, as he realizes just how much of a threat the Saviors are. All-Out War, Part One After meeting with the survivors of The Kingdom, Ryan, along with George and Paul devise a plan to unite their communities in order to defeat the Saviors. At first, things go smoothly, as Ryan's forces are able to trap Mark within the Sanctuary. But when some of his close friends begin dying after they attack Mark's outposts, they begin to wonder if their initial victory was just luck. Eventually, Mark mounts a counterattack on the Fort Langley Safe-Zone and things go from bad to worse, ultimately driving Ryan and the rest to abandon the Fort. In the end of part one, Ryan and company move to The Kingdom as Mark and the Saviors have forced Hilltop to join them. All-Out War, Part Two Fort Langley has been demolished, the Hilltop has been conquered and the Saviors seem to be winning the war. Ryan devises one last attempt to defeat the Saviors. When the Saviors attack, Ryan sets his plan in motion. However, they are hopelessly outnumbered and more people end up dying. On the verge of defeat, Ryan offers Mark Shewfelt a truce. Mark agrees, and tells Ryan that he knows everything he did was wrong. Ryan is happy to know this and slices Mark's throat. Ryan then calls for the war between Fort Langley, the Hilltop Colony, The Kingdom and the Saviors to end. Mark Shewfelt survives the attack, and Ryan imprisons him for life as a consequence of his actions. A New Beginning *Two years after the events of ''Dead World Stage of War*'' Many things have changed for Ryan and his "family." The Safe-Zone of Fort Langley has been rebuilt, and vastly improved with new houses, crops and orchards. Besides driving off large herds, the survivors have put full concentration on building new lives for themselves. The addition of a new group in the Safe-Zone strengthens the community and increases their numbers again by nine percent. No Fear No Choice To help establish a new life for the residents of the Fort Langley Safe-Zone, Ashleigh Yzerman leads a supply run consisting of Olivia Holt, Taylor Williamson and Eric Vanderzwaag to gather more supplies (such as food, water, weapons, ammo and building material). However, things backfire and the group finds themselves trapped in town by a large herd of Walkers. Eventually, Taylor becomes infected after being bitten by a Walker. In the end, the supply team escapes and returns with some much needed supplies. When Ties Meet Construction within Fort Langley nears its end, and Ryan expresses his belief that they can live a normal life again to Ashleigh and Megan. However, Megan is still concerned about the Walkers, believing that another breach such as the one they had when they first arrived could happen again. Ryan decides to talk to Mark Shewfelt, to get his opinion. Mark assures him the Safe-Zone has never looked more safe. Ryan decides to make a trip to the Hilltop to gather some more material to fortify the barricades. There they discover more about the deadly virus that has consumed Earth in a terrifying nightmare. As they gather up the Hilltop's offerings, Olivia notices crowds of undead swarming the surrounding areas. Ryan soon realizes that their struggle to survive has not ended like he believed. Afterlife Recieving transmissions from Los Angeles, Ryan Lee takes Olivia Holt on a journey. They commandeer a two-person jet in order to follow the transmissions to the city of Los Angeles. There they discover a group of survivors holed up in the Citadel Correctional Facility, the prison surrounded by the city's entire undead population. At her advice, Ryan makes the decision to help the group, consisting of Luther West, Marcus Kast, David Jo, Nicholas Yong and Jack Travis. But as they arrive in the prison and discover that the group has Sarah Van der Ende (an old friend from the past) who claims she knows a way out, the group soon realizes escaping will not be that easy, especially after the appearance of a new Infected known as the Axeman (nicknamed "the Executioner" by Ryan). Their only hope is to trust that Sarah truly does know a way out so that they can all return to the safety of the Fort Langley Safe-Zone. A New Virus While waiting for Ryan and Olivia to return from their trip, Ashleigh decides to send Eric out to sweep the perimeter with his team. While they are doing so, a new breed of Infected surfaces: zombies that sprint on all fours and leap from tree to tree. Eric and his team retreat to the Safe-Zone to warn Ashleigh and the community. When Ryan and company return, they find the Safe-Zone under attack by new forms of Infected: sprinting zombies and inhuman-looking zombies. With Fort Langley at risk, Ryan and company formulate a strategy to draw the Infected off in order to keep the Safe-Zone out of danger. Extinction It has been almost five years since the zombie apocalypse started, and more survivors keep dying every day. Humanity is close to total extinction, leaving only the communities of Fort Langley, the Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom as three of the last few remaining pockets of survivors. As the threat of the virus increases, transforming the undead in hideous ways, it becomes ever more challenging to maintain normal lives. To keep his people safe this time, Ryan must find a place big enough for all three Safe-Zones, and more defendable than any of their Safe-Zones have ever been in the past. Undead Nightmare *Dreams can seem so real sometimes, even the nightmares* Ashleigh wakes up to find Fort Langley abandoned, and is almost killed by Feral Zombies after setting foot outside. She is rescued by Ryan Lee and Taylor Williamson, and is taken to their camp. But for some reason, Ryan doesn't know who Ashleigh is or how she knows him and he is apparently the boyfriend of Olivia Holt. She learns more about what's happening and joins Ryan's team in setting up Paul's anti-virus device to cure the people of the deadly virus. In the end, it is revealed that she dreamed it. Unfortunately, the zombie apocalypse is still a reality and they are still fighting to survive. Her relief is knowing she and Ryan are still together. Live or Die After the appearance of a large number of Infected, including Sprinters and Clickers, the survivors find themselves numbered to about fifteen. Ryan now finds that his people have to choose between living or dying. The quantity of votes leans toward living; after all the things they had gone through (losing the Prison to The Governor, and losing many friends during the All-Out War), many believe it would be pointless to give up. Ryan soon discovers that the best way to stay alive is to avoid staying in one place for too long, to stay on the road. Rising Hopes The group picks up transmissions from a seemingly fortified church house. Deducing that the survivors are requesting help, Ryan and company set a course for the source of the radio transmissions. Along the way, the group is forced to find different ways of avoiding the undead. Once there, they are introduced to Lilly and Jacob Ritter, Maya Torres, Ed, Sam Hindmarsh, Karen Tosh and Leah Antonides. Ryan learns from his old friend (Leah) that she was part of a research group sent to create a cure to stop the symptoms of the outbreak. After helping Lilly's group with their own problems, Ryan has Leah lead them to where her team had been sent: a laboratory facility located by the Archer Creek Dam. However, their hopes get too high, and they soon realize that there is no serum, meaning no cure. Towards the end, they learn about the multibillion company known as the Majini Organization, headed by Russ Vandiermen (the brother of the deceased Josh Vandiermen) and that they have been experimenting with viral weaponry. Organization Conspiracy Determined to learn more about the mysterious Majini Organization, Ryan and his group of survivors set a course The Nemesis Program To Be Added The Head of Majini To Be Added Trivia *The book series appears to focus on both Ryan's and Ashleigh's point-of-view. *It has been officially confirmed that Alannah Kolarcik ended up dying in School of the Dead. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from Season 4 of AMC's hit-television series The Walking Dead, appear in the book series later on. **They make their first appearance in Survivors of the Dead. **Their father's first name has been changed to Brian as to not confuse readers. **Ryan and Ashleigh become adoptive parents to Lizzie and Mika following their father's death. *''Kickin' It'' stars Leo Howard and Olivia Hastings Holt appear in the book series, introduced in Town of the Dead. **Leo Howard was later marked for death in This Sorrowful Life. **Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a member of the main cast. *Ryan has had two best friends in the book series who often show faith in his abilities. Those two are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff': he acted as co-leader prior to Ashleigh's election. He trusted that Ryan could lead everybody to safety. He later sacrificed himself to save Ashleigh, resulting in Ryan and Ashleigh beginning a relationship. **'Olivia Hastings Holt': she later becomes a replacement for Caleb and becomes Ryan's closest friend and advisor. She often listened to his words and offered him advice to help him make decisions. *It is implied that Andrew West, living a lifespan of the first two parts of Dead World Apocalypse is based off Shane Walsh from The Walking Dead television series. **Both were interested in the main character's wife/girlfriend. **Both tried killing the main character once or twice. **Both ended up being killed by the main character, and then killed after reanimation by one of the kids. *It's possible that the title of the book series, Dead World could be based off the hit video game series Dead Space. *Just recently, the author's real life friend Ashleigh Yzerman seemed to approve the idea of her and Ryan becoming a family in the series. *''Dead World'' is Ryan's first book series to feature more than 3 deaths, presumably over 200 deaths. *Fort Langley is revealed to have been made into a Safe-Zone five months after the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. **Fort Langley first appeared in Sanctuary. **Fort Langley was demolished during the War against the Saviors, leaving it temporarily abandoned until two years later when Ryan's group returns to rebuild. **It remains the longest lasting location Ryan's group stays at, with a lifespan of almost three years. *It is said that Olivia Holt is the group's best marksmen, being able to hit her target from miles away. *Mark Shewfelt is the first main antagonist to remain alive, though imprisoned. *It should be noted that Mark Shewfelt is a lot like Negan from The Walking Dead Comic Series. **Both fell for the main character's offer of a truce. **Both killed a member of the main character's group to provide an example. **Both carry a baseball bat covered in barbed wire which they call "Lucille". *Though it is not mentioned in the premise for Something to Fear, three Saviors were killed by Ryan's group on the way to Hilltop. As an act of revenge, the Saviors killed another member of Ryan's group. *Excluding the Saviors that get killed, a total of two main characters die in Something to Fear. Those two are: **'Jonah': after they are captured, Mark gives a speech before choosing his unfortunate victim. Shewfelt selects Jonah, and ignores his pleas, before proceeding to severely beat him with Lucille. **'Russell Hampton': while talking with Tim about daily routines for the Safe-Zone, a Savior named Dwight shoots Russell through the eye with a Crossbow, claiming it to be an act of revenge. *According to the author, Dead World had been building up toward the Majini Organization story-arc. * By the time of Survivors of the Dead, ''Ryan appears to have a stronger friendship/relationship with Olivia Holt. * Unlike their storyline in AMC's ''The Walking Dead, Lizzie and Mika do not wind up dead, instead surviving beyond the Prison and throughout the All-Out War story arc. Ryan and Ashleigh, instead, are successful in teaching Lizzie what Walkers really are, saving both her's and Mika's lifes. ** If they didn't succeed, Lizzie may've ended up killing Mika like she did in The Walking Dead Season 4. *Despite being the main character, Ryan does not appear in No Fear No Choice. **This marks the first time Ryan is absent from a story. *According to the author, the part titled Undead Nightmare is a take on the episode Wazombie Warriors from the second season of Kickin' It. The resemblances include: **The entire part is focused on Ashleigh's dream, just as Wazombie Warriors was focused on Kim's dream. **Ryan (like Jack) was leading a group of survivors, and had no idea who Ashleigh was or how she knew him, and he's dating Olivia Holt. **Megan Tan is in the role of the Infected who turns Ryan, leaving Ashleigh to cure them using Paul's anti-virus serum.